The Reason Why He Left
by Ninja-Naomi
Summary: Wanna know a secret on the naruto gang?If you like sasuke then this is a good story for you.Its also good if you like all of squad 7.Please R&R!Also This is my first story.I don't own naruto


The Reason Why He Left

Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

"Talk"thoughts

"Talk"narration

"Talk"talking

There is always a reason why people do a certain thing, and in this case there was a certain reason why he left his home. One night a 12 year old was tied to a tree because his sensei just gave him a lecture on using this type on move, that move was called chidori. The sensei's name was Kakashi Hatake also known as copy ninja Kakashi, his hair was color of gray and he always kept is headband over his left eye. The 12 year old was Sasuke Uchiha and he was a real cutie in tons of girl's eyes. He could do almost everything, he graduated top of his class and had very skillful moves. He was what any girl dreamed and wanted in a guy. He had black/blue hair that stood up in the back that could resemble a chicken, flawless pale skin, and onyx eye's that could melt a girl's heart with one glance. Too bad he didn't care for girls, in his eye's that were all useless and clueless. Everyone expected a lot out of him because he came from the prestigious uchiha clan.

His father didn't even pay attention to him because he was busy with Sasuke's brother, Itachi. Itachi was an extremely talented ninja who graduated his class at 7, and mastered the clan's kekei genkei, the sharigan at age 8! Sasuke,while being in the academy striving to be a ninja the thought of being better than his brother strived him to become better.His Life was great, that is until something happened.The thing that happened was that itachi killed everyone in the clan beside both of them.Itachi said he did that because he wanted to test his ability's. From then on sasuke wasn't the cheery kid he was before, he became cold and very distant from everyone else. Everything changed when he got put on the same team as naruto uzumaki and sakura haruno.

Naruto Uzumaki was a funny kid, he was also the bnest prankster in all of the hidden leaf village, in sasuke's eyes he thought he was a loser and a dobe.Naruto had really yellow eyes,bab blue eyes,3 whisker marks on both of his cheeks,and whears an orange jumpsuit.He has a big rivalry with sasuke trying to beat him in anything.Sakura Haruno was a very cheery girl that had a smile that could brighten up anyones day.Sakura had a huge crush on sasuke, she trys so hard to make her self look good for sasuke.She has bubblegum pink hair,really bright green eyes,that nice big smile,and she wears a red dress whith shorts underneath.These two would be sasuke's teammates, but first they need to learn to work as a team.

They went on a few missons,but had a misson that was "A" ranked but disguesd as a "C" ranked.Then it was time for something that came only 2 times a year,The Chunin Exams.The Chunin Exams is when other ninja from different villagescompete to advance their rank from genin to chunin, and become unit leaders.During the second part of the chunin exams a creepy guy named orochimaru starts to have an intrest in sasuke's potental and skills. Having need for Sasuke's craving for revenge, Orochimaru brands Sasuke with the Cursed Seal Of Heaven to give him a taste of the power he can have and steer him back towards the more "favorable" path of vengeance. To test his newfound power, Sasuke begins to seek out strong opponents that he can fight, believing each victory he obtains to be an indicator of his growth.

As time goes by, however, Sasuke becomes dissatisfied with the progress he is making in getting stronger, largely a result of his quick defeat by Itachi during their brief encounter. All the while, Naruto, someone he finds to be of lesser skill, continues to surpass him in ability, creating a sense of envy within Sasuke.Sasuke the decides that the village is holding him back and that he is not getting any stronger by staying in konoha.So then he trys to get out of the village sakura trys to stop him.Then they start to talk before he leaves.

"What are you doing wandering around here at night?" He said to her.

"Because… in order to get out of the village, you have to take this road." She said with a worried voice.

"Go home and sleep," he replied with a calmly and walked right pass her. The feeling of sadness and pain emanated to her as tears begun falling from her emerald eyes.

"Why?" She asked with a whisper. "Why won't you tell me anything? Why do you always stay silent? Why won't you say anything to me?"

"Why do I have to tell you anything?!" He replied quickly with an irritated sounding voice. "It's none of your business. Stop concerning about what I do." Tears still dripping, as she smiled weakly.

"You've always hated me, huh?" Lifting her head and smiling weakly at him, the tears however did not stop from dripping. "Do you remember… the day we became Genin and when our three-member team was first chosen? The day you and I were here alone, you got mad at me, remember?" Remembering when she talked about that day.

Oh yeah, you know how he doesn't have any parents, right? If you're alone, your parents wouldn't get mad at you. That's why he's so selfish," feeling superior as she said that with her large voice. "The loneliness… you can't compare it to when your parents get mad at you." He said while looking away from her. "What's the matter?" She replied to him with a lower tone. "You're annoying." Facing her as he said those words, then turning his back towards her and walked away.

"I don't remember," was all he said to her as a reply without any signs of emotions. She had stopped the tears for now, until hearing that, the tears begun to swell from eyes again.

"Makes sense. That's something that happened a while back," trying to sound cheerful while she spoke. "But that's the day when everything started… You and I... and also Naruto and Kakashi-sensei." She thought back to those days. The bell test, the training they did together. "The four of us completed a number of missions together. They were though and lot of work, but above all… it was fun!" She paused a moment staring at the ground, then at him. "I know about your clan, but revenge. That won't make anyone happy. No one. Neither you, nor I," looking at him as he spoke up.

"Just as I thought. I'm different from you guys. I walk a different path than you guys. I tried to think that it was my path to do the things we've done up until now. The four of us did things together, but my heart decided on revenge in the end. That's my purpose in life. I can't become like you or Naruto."

Suddenly she raised her voice, "Are you going choose to be alone again?! On that day you taught me that loneliness is painful! I understand that so well right now. I have a family, and I have friends, but if you're gone… To me… It'll be the same as being alone!" She was crying, barely able to speak.

"From here on a new path will open for all of us.

"I…!" She shouted suddenly. "I love you so much!" Even more tears swelling from her eyes. "If you stay with me, I'll make sure you won't regret it! Every day will be fun. We'll definitely be happy. I'll do anything for you. So please! Stay here! I'll help you with your revenge. I'll do something! So please stay here with me! If you can't stay, take me with you." She was crying harder after she had spoken up. He faced her, watching her with an almost mocking look.

"You really are annoying." She was shocked hearing that and the tears did not stop dripping.

"Don't leave!" She yelled while she ran a little closer to him. "If you do, I'll scream!" He suddenly appeared behind her, surprised by his sudden movement. They stood like that for a moment which seemed like forever.

"Sakura…Thank You She stood there with mixed emotions and lost in thoughts, until the sound of a thunk came.

'Sasuke' was all she reached to think before the world faded into darkness…

Sasuke Remembered why he left. He left for power and to defeat his brother to avenge is clan. He always said in his mind "I will defeat and kill him"

Hope you liked it please review and tell me what I could have done to make it better.Sorry if it's not good this is my very first story. Hope you enjoyed it.And I will try to make nother story if you want me to!!!!!


End file.
